1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power bar device and more particularly pertains to providing a specialized bar that allows the user to adjust the leverage area for use of the wedged shaped working end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a crowbar is known in the prior art. More specifically, crowbars heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing one item mounted to another item are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,134 to Tenuto, Hodge, Willimas and Karreman discloses a forcible entry tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,210 to Feldmann discloses an adjustable leverage pry bar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,416 to Hand discloses a crow bar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,033 to Fosberg discloses a forcible entry tool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,264 to Giambro discloses a utility bar tool. Lastly, U.S. Patent Des. 352,220 to Schreoder discloses a pry bar.
In this respect, the power bar device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a specialized bar that allows the user to adjust the leverage area for use of the wedged shaped working end.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved power bar device which can be used for providing a specialized bar that allows the user to adjust the leverage area for use of the wedged shaped working end. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.